


Super Soldier Supply

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [19]
Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dani’s a badass, I came up with this a while ago, I can’t say everyone lives, I don’t like hurting them, I feel evil, Multi, don’t fuck with her kids, everyone...stays around, why do I hurt them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Dani goes missing for three days. With her travel history, three days isn’t much, right? It is to Adrien when she won’t pick up her darn phone. So this turns into a worldwide search for the missing ghost princess, with...less then pretty results.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Days with Danny [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Super Soldier Supply

Adrien was beyond worried. Dani wasn’t one to drop off the map like this. Sure, she traveled a lot; but when you called her? She answered. No matter how tired or busy or lost, she always found a way to answer. It had been three days now though, and she hadn’t answered. He couldn’t find her. 

Neither could Danny. Chat had called him on day two, seeing if he knew where she was. It was unlikely, but possible, that she managed to finally break that precious phone of hers. She’d always treasured it, the first gift she ever got from her mom and all, but accidents happened. No luck though. The fucking king of ghosts -with a level of omnipotence that Chat didn’t want to contemplate- couldn’t sense Dani’s presence even with his power ring on. Which led us here, to day three, and a full on search party for the missing princess. 

Chat grimaced. It wasn’t the same calling her that without her here to rebuke it. Normally she’d grumble or make a clever comment back. Sometimes even laugh at the silly title, no matter how accurate. But no, wherever she was, she definitely couldn’t respond to his internal monologue. Chat grimaced and kept searching. It didn’t matter how many friends he had to call, how many cities he had to search. He’d find her, and bring his best friend home. 

———

In the end it wasn’t Chat or Danny that found her. The Teen Titans saved the day on this one. Whatever the facility Raven traced her signature to was, it was obviously designed to keep ghosts out: and in. Cyborg phoned in the location as soon as Raven confirmed Dani’s signature, and Danny, Sam, and Valarie -and a panicked Chat- came through a portal less then a minute later.

“Where is she?!” Valarie asked, jumping up to the psychic. 

“Inside.” Raven nodded towards the facility. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s designed to block energy signatures. I found her by doing a worldwide search for her DNA signature.” 

Valarie looked queasy. “And you had her DNA because...?”

“She gave me a blood sample.” Cyborg admitted, sheepish. “I was curious! Harmless studies, promise! Just wanted to know how the bios mixed. Better then my own with the tech, actually.”

“We can discuss all that later.” Danny interrupted with. “And we will.” He said as he side-eyed Cyborg. “But my sister comes first. This facilities ghost proof then?” He asked Raven, receiving a nod. “Can you get her out?” He received another nod, this time from Robin. “I’ll trust you all with this one then.” They wasted no time running forwards, Cyborg blasting the door off. Emergency alarms went up, but no one came out. Just as well, Danny was getting them out, one way or another. He had no complaints about doing it the hard way.

Within minutes the Titans had returned, a form floating nearby nestled in the darkness of Raven’s levitation. She was released into Valarie’s waiting arms, who nearly fell over at the sight of her girlfriend; She held firm though, intent on not jostling the injuries further. The horror in hers eyes couldn’t be contained though.

“Dani!” She screamed in despair, staring at her unconscious partner.

Dani blearily opened her eyes, squinting up at her. “Hey V.” She whispered out, weak grin on her face. “I got a cool new scar, see?” She laughed weakly, but it turned into a cough. Valarie just choked on a sob, gently nuzzling her head against Dani’s. Raven had tried to tie her uniform to help preserve her modesty, but the unmistakeable injury still showed through. The Y shape along Dani’s whole torso was impossible to miss. So was the seething fury on Danny and Chat’s face. Chat was already walking forward, hand glowing.

“Wait.” Danny declared, getting him to stop. “I have a better plan.” 

Chat raised an eyebrow. “How do you plan to get them out? That buildings ghost proof.”

Danny grinned viciously. “I bet the ground underneath isn’t.” 

“Wait!” Dani gasped out, eyes shooting fully open at that. “Get the kids out first!”

Valarie, if possible, paled even further. “The kids?”

“I-I didn’t get to see them, but I heard their screams. When they weren’t trying to figure me out, they were working on them. They kept talking about super soldiers.” The pain on her face was obvious. “It...wasn’t working out well. This facilities ghost proof though, so the dead kids...didn’t get out. They were trying to weaponize the new ghosts too.” The implications were plain to see. If they had said all that around Dani, and even to her? They weren’t expecting her to get out alive -or otherwise- either.

Danny gaze hardened, going even colder then it was earlier as he marched forwards. He closed his eyes, feeling for signatures. Now that he was so close and the facility was ripped open by the Titans, he did feel their signatures. They were still harder to read then usual, but there. He stormed forwards despite any protests, stood at the door, and YANKED. The building was made of ectoranium, completely ghost proof, as were the doors, but the mechanisms in the doors? Not so much. So with a little clever work he undid the locks in the doors, then yanked all the children out. The facility was huge, but not terribly so, and in his telekenetic hold he felt 6 kids. 3 alive, 2 dead, and one...

“Fuck them.” He spit out, realizing what the scientists were trying to do. As soon as they reached the outside one of the smaller children jumped in front of the others, growling at them all. Her fists glowed green as she postured, even if half of her was fazing in and out of visibility. She obviously wasn’t in control, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. What was really telling though was the fact that other then her fists, eyes, and invisible leg, she looked completely human.

“Super soldiers, huh?” Asked Dani with a grimace.

“We are always seen that way, huh?” Responded Danny with a humorless smile. 

Neither of them stepped forward first though; Sam did. 

She stepped forward, eyes glowing green as she crouched down. “Wanna help us kick those scientist’s asses?” She asked, simply.

The girl blinked in surprise before her eyes hardened. “Yes.” She hissed out.

“Okay then.” Was all Sam said. She turned around, and taking Danny’s advice, used her vines to separate the ground under the facility from the rest of the world. She threw it up into the air, turned it on its side, and shook it, waiting for people to fall. Not all fell out immediately, but she turned the facility around enough times that eventually everyone came tumbling out into the vengeful grip of Danny’s telekinesis. The little girl shot a few poorly aimed ectoblasts at the restrained scientists. Though none landed, it did plenty to frighten them.

“Okay then.” Danny said, straightening up. “I need to make a quick phone call.” With that declaration evident a screen suddenly appeared in front of him, obviously ghostly in origin. A matching one appeared in the sky, before multiplying outwards until millions of them blocked out the night above. “Hi everyone, sorry to bother you.” He said, trying to sound pleasant despite the situation. After all, it wasn’t the whole world’s fault that one government decided to be a dick. “I just had a quick declaration to make. Unless the U.S. would like to disown the government organization that just vivisected my little sister -you know the princess of ghosts and a member of the ghost zones surprisingly small royal family?- we will gladly accept their governments declaration of war. We also consider all of these scientists we just captured prisoners of war, and shall treat them accordingly.” Before Danny could hang up though he heard a faint voice.

“Wait.” Dani said, slowly getting out of her girlfriend’s arms so she could walk forward. Danny was surprised but didn’t stop her as she approached the screen, untying her uniform as she went. Modesty be damned. “See this?” She asked, showing the whole damn world her still slightly bleeding, barely stitched wound. “This is nothing. This is a cut. A painful one, but just a cut. That?” She asked, motioning to the kids who had slowly been inching towards them, now visible on screen. “That isn’t. That is two dead kids, who were tortured before and after death. That is the three who survived, and the one who succeeded in turning into what they wanted. More of me.” She declared, detransforming on screen. Red started to seep through her stitches, but she couldn’t give a damn. “Before anyone backs the U.S. government in what could very well turn into a war, think about why you’d want to back someone who’d treat kids like that. Even if you don’t believe ghosts are people, all six of them were ALIVE when this started! I know, I got to lie there and listen as each one died! One of them multiple times, because turning into THIS, isn’t easy! So think before you act, because I’ll make sure they stay safe from here on out, one way or another.” She declared before turning around, walking away. Danny let the screens vanish at that.

Sam -who had stopped to watch the whole announcement unfold- turned back to the kids. “Who wants to go home?”

The girl at the front growled again, back in fighting position.

“We don’t have one.” The oldest human of the group spoke up (he couldn’t be older then twelve) while cradling a three year old ghost boy to his chest. “They took us from foster homes; said we were going to a group home. None of us have any living family, and all of us were considered problem kids.” 

Everyone seethed at that, realizing how little these monster scientists cared for anyone. Cyborg was already working with Tucker as they spoke to track down the politicians who okayed this project. Chat, power still activated, was tempted for the first time to use it ON someone. 

“No, Chat.” Dani whispered, seeing the look in his eye as he watched the prisoners. “Trust me, their punishment will be so much worse if we keep them around a bit. I have an idea.”

“Well you have a home now.” Danny declared, ignoring them. “We, uh, aren’t much in the way of parents, but we make an okay family. You could come home with us for now?” He asked, more then a little out of his depth. Sam just grinned encouragingly.

“I guess we finally have a use for the rest of your fancy castle, huh?” She said with a laugh. “So what do you say?” She asked, turning to them.

The second ghost (who couldn’t be older then four) stepped forward first, passing all the protective hands to take Sam’s. “Home?” She asked.

“Home.” Sam agreed, picking her up. The preteen boy stepped forward next, keeping the youngest boy tucked to his chest. He stands next to Sam though, nodding at her as if in agreement. One by one they all came forward, ending with the halfa girl coming forward in a huff when all of her protected ones had stepped forward. “I don’t trust you.” She says casually, standing near Sam.

Sam just snorts. “After all that? I don’t blame you. You have to go somewhere though. It’ll be more like the Ghost King’s awkward group house then a small home, but we’ll do our best.”

The halfa looks at Danny warily. “So you really are the Ghost King.”

He kneels in front of her, detransforming on the way. “In the flesh.”’

The preteen snorts as all of Danny’s gathered allies groan. “You’re like me.” The girl says in wonder though, watching him.

He smiles sadly, looking at the -maybe seven?- year old girl. “Yeah. And I know what you just went through, trust me. I won’t let it happen again.”

She stares at him warily, before nodding. She then turns to Sam. “Let’s go home.”

———

Unsurprisingly, the U.S. government got no backing for this incident. Slightly surprisingly, they immediately acquiesced instead of trying to defend the organization. They said they hadn’t known the extent of their experiments, and had been funding what was still a fairly new field. They disbanded it immediately though they requested the prisoners be tried in U.S. courts, to which Danny agreed as long as the ghost kids could testify. The incident surprisingly ended with little hassle. Who knew a hatred for child cruelty could bring so many people together? 

The biggest change from all this was for the ghost king though. The six kids had insisted on staying together, despite having never met before this started. So not knowing what else to do with the human ghost mix, they really had kept them all. Jazz -who had already gotten her bachelors of psychology at 20, gotta love credit crunching- volunteered to help with emotional support and childcare. Danny, Sam, Valarie, Dani, and Tucker were all attempting parenting, to varying levels of success. 

The kids lived in the castle. So did most of the family now actually, as between the space and trying to raise the mixed group it was just more convenient. Jack and Maddie didn’t live there, but with the castle only being a few yards from their portal they were there more often then not, both for babysitting and passive studying. (What better way to learn how ghost work around humans than to see it? And in the zone this time, no less!). Not that the kids knew about that bit, as they obviously weren’t too fond of scientists right now. Jazz hoped having Jack and Maddie around would help lessen their hatred of the entire field. It was...kind of an important field and all. (Science, not just ectology). 

Dani still came and went on her travels, Chat sometimes included, but now there was always one little one attached to her hip. Despite barely having four years on the eldest child, all of them saw her as a parental figure, as she had been the main one they had interaction with (technically) before, and during their rescue. Plus, you tend to get attached to the other people you were tortured with. They bonded over trauma! ......Jazz and a couple other therapists are working on that trauma, promise.

Tucker, having been able to do so at any time, given his GPA and honestly terrifying amounts of credits from online summer courses he’d taken through out high school, graduated early. He then covered the morning shift on parenting, while Valarie, Sam and Danny finished up (because Danny was barely passing, there was no way he was graduating early, despite his best efforts and desire to). When they got off, they took turns taking care of the kids in the evenings, balancing it around who had what duties when, while Tucker took care of his political duties. Mind you, the morning shift only had to worry about Johnathan and Tulip (the three and four year old ghosts), as they managed to get Kepler, Raymond, Nikki, and Angela enrolled in CASPER Elementary (and recently they all realized why that name was so common, what with their little friend being on Earth so long). Not that their attendance was great, what with Dani taking them one by one to see the world for a week at a time. Jazz was furious, Danny was proud. After all, why should they force them to only be raised as the U.S. government demanded? Dani could show them the ghosts culture all she wanted, and the worlds for that matter.

So on paper, it looked great. Five parental figures, a full time therapist, multiple councilors and babysitters. It sounded like they had it all sorted out. In practice however?

“Tulip Vee-Patrice Mirren drop that cookie jar right this instant!” Tucker glared up at his child on the ceiling, who giggled before dropping it and floating away quickly. He dove to catch it, barely grabbing it in time, before setting it to the side with a relieved sigh. He then got up in a sprint to follow her. He heard giggling behind him too, slightly different in tone, and looked back to see no one there. “Johnny what have we said about invisibility in the house? It’s rude not to show your face when in a room with other people.” To which he only made his face visible, still giggling. Tucker wasn’t sure how to manage this. They were running wild and bored and he didn’t know how to kill hours at a time of entertaining toddlers. He’d tried TV but that only worked so long, blocks and toys were a short term fix, and they only kept each other busy part of the time. And they were ghosts! It was hard to wrangle ghosts! There was always a time like this where he ran out of ideas and was left floundering. And thankfully, like usual...

“Game time!” Was shouted as Jack Fenton busted open the door, storming into the atrium of the palace, arms loaded. “Who’s up for shoots and ladders? I’ll build the ladders!”he shouts, grinning as he sets out his building materials to make a real sized game. It’s not like the atrium couldn’t handle it, the palace was huge! 

“Grandpa!” 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Tucker wheezes, sitting down inside as the kids rush towards their grandpa. 

“Bwahaha! They been little terrors today?” Jack asks, ruffling their hair.

“No!” They both deny vehemently.

“Just a bit.” Tucker admits with a sign, sitting back. “I’m too out of shape for this, I can’t keep up.”

“Well you’ll have to get in shape, kiddo, kids take work. As for you two...” Jack turns with a raised eyebrow. “In punishment for giving one of your parents a hard time, you’ll have to help me with construction if you want to play.” The kids pout but acquiesce. 

By the time the others get home, the games full blown, with them spinning the color wheel and personally advancing as the Pieces. Their siblings and Sam join in, while Valarie, Danny, and Tucker head off to work.

Right about then Dani finally gets home from a week long expedition with Angela to an exasperated Jazz, who’d just gotten in a bit early for their nightly therapy.

“Her grades may suffer, you know?” 

“They won’t.” Dani responds with a cocksure grin. “Oo, shoots and ladders!”

It was a hectic life to say the least. They’d make it though. With some practice, some care, and a lot of mayhem, they’d make it.

Now if they could just graduate soon...

———

On a side note, you want to know what happened to those scientists?

———

Every night the guards awoke to screams from within the prison cells. Agonized, tormented screams. They had a pretty good idea what was going on, but calmly ignored it. Assholes had it coming.

Inside their cells the scientists were plagued with grotesque images and unimaginable pain, courtesy of some of the most horrific murderers in history. You know the benefit of being the princess of ghosts? You had certain sway within every group of ghosts. And what murderer doesn’t appreciate a new set of targets? Dani grinned as she floated away, her work done as her subject’s began.

No one hurt her kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this one was overdue. For anyone who’s curious:
> 
> Kepler -12 year old human boy-
> 
> Raymond -10 year old human boy-
> 
> Nicky -9 year old human girl-
> 
> Angela -7 year old half ghost girl-
> 
> Jackson -3 year old ghost boy- 
> 
> Tulip -3 year old ghost girl-


End file.
